1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite component, and more particularly, it relates to an LC composite component comprising an inductor and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing an LC composite component, it is preferable to couple an inductor material with a capacitor material to be cofired, thereby to integrally sinter to same and achieve reduction in manufacturing step, cost and size.
In general, however, the inductor material is prepared from ferrite powder etc. and the capacitor material is prepared from barium titanate powder etc. both requiring a high firing temperature of about 1200.degree. to 1400.degree. C., and hence strong reaction is caused between the materials by cofiring, leading to counter diffusion in the interface between the materials. Upon such counter diffusion in the interface, no prescribed Q-value is achieved in the inductor while the capacitor is increased in dielectric dissipation factor tan .delta., whereby the entire characteristics are degraded.
In order to solve such problems, a conventional composite component has been manufactured by separately firing an inductor and a capacitor and adhering the same to each other after firing.
However, such a method of separately firing the inductor and the capacitor and adhering the same thereafter requires a number of steps and an increased cost, while the composite component itself cannot be reduced in size.